


It's Papa's Day, Daddy

by lgbtwinks



Series: Larry Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Louis, Family Fluff, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Mpreg, Larry as parents, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Top Harry, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: Louis had a love- hate relationship for mother's day. He loved celebrating mothers and women everywhere, but he hated how his daughter went all out for him.or an AU where Louis hates Mother's day and Harry and their daughter surprise him with gift he could not refuse.





	It's Papa's Day, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.  
> also in this one shot mpreg is exists

Louis had a love- hate relationship for mother’s day. He loved celebrating mothers and women everywhere, but he hated how his daughter went all out for him. The seven year old girl asked her father’s boyfriend for pocket money to buy supplies to make her father a card.

Louis loved his daughter a lot. The little girl was the light of his life, his sunshine on rainy day. He had given birth to Lily so he was her ‘mother’. But the thirty-one year old felt he did not deserve that titled to be bestowed onto him.

Louis’ boyfriend, Harry felt that he looked like a proper mum sometimes. Harry could easily picture his life being with Lily and Louis, waking up to them every morning. He would do the cooking and Louis will do the washing up. 

Harry loved his boyfriend dearly; but the man could not cook to save his life. He believed that Lily would be starving if it was not for him. Of Couse, working in a bakery also had its benefits. The benefits being that he brought home left over for his daughter and boyfriend.

Louis was a bit upset that his boyfriend had to work on Mother’s day of all days. He was a bit selfish to want Harry all for himself. Louis and Harry would visit Anne so his boyfriend got to spend the day with his mother. Also Lily missed seeing her grandmother and Harry’s side of the family.

He knew that Lily mostly liked Anne because the old woman spoiled the little girl. Lily was seven, the only thing she had on her mind was candy and colouring. However, he found his daughter most days on his laptop watching makeup hauls.

Louis stared fondly at his daughter sitting on the couch. The little girl turned herself upside down letting her legs swing in the air, as she played with her doll. He noticed that Drake and Josh was playing softly in the background.

The little girl was the perfect mix of himself and Harry. She had Harry’s dimpled smile, curly brown hair with Louis’ eyes and height or that’s what Louis believes. Lily was very tiny for her age but Harry thinks she’ll get tall like him in the future.

Louis had a beautiful daughter and a loving boyfriend yet Harry does not want to marry him. Their entire relationship and the birth of Lily were not normal and he knows this.

 Louis was afraid that Harry was going to quit being his mate after he told him he wanted to have his baby. Louis just wanted to be a father and he did not want any random man to be his baby daddy.

It worked out in the end.

Louis knows he does not deserve Harry to be the father of their child. Harry was the kindest soul he has ever met. The man was a dork who told really awful jokes but Louis loved that about him.

Louis continued staring at his beautiful child. Her lips were in a pout quite similar to her other father. The girl threw her doll in the air, but was a bit disappointed when it fell on her face. 

She kept throwing the doll in the air and catching it. Lily turned to see her papa looking at her from the other side of their living room. She hated when her papa and daddy did that; not come and play dolls with her.

Louis blushed the second he felt Lilly looking at him. He knew he was caught in the act. The sad truth was he always did when it came to Lily and Harry. He could not help himself.

“ Papa, can you come play with me please?” The little girl smiled sadly at her father. She asked so nicely just like how her dads taught her, “ Papa, I’m bored .” She continued pouting.

Louis walked over to his daughter and rested her onto his lap. Lily embraced her father , burying her face in her papa’s chest. She loved how papa always had this sweet scent which comforted her.

Louis just patted Lily’s back and smiled,” Did daddy tell you when he was coming home from ?“ The little girl shook her head and snuggled into her father’s chest.  “You’re quite the little cuddle bug today, ain’t you, love?”

Lily just ignores her father’s statement which caused Louis to laugh at her.

 

After four hours later Louis could hear the keys jiggling on the other side of the house.  The man had put Lily for an afternoon nap, but unknown to him, Lily was wide awake in her bedroom since he left her.

Louis tried not to smile at the fact that his boyfriend was trying his best to open the door without him knowing. Harry was muttering swear words from the other door.

Harry always sucked at being a sneaky man, a trait he wished he had like the teenagers of today. It was not just him not being sneaky; the man was a tab clumsy.

“Darling, you would make an awful spy.” Louis says watching his boyfriend’s flush cheeks. Harry walks and pecks him on his cheek.

Louis notices the shopping bags Harry is struggling to hold. He doubts Harry could make one complete trip from the living room to their kitchen.

But then again Harry was always good with his hands.   _Really good._

Louis smirks at his dirty thoughts. Harry shakes his head at him but still carries the bags to their kitchen.  

Louis follows Harry and hugs him from behind, “ Baby, I missed you.” He inhales Harry perfume and nuzzles his nose deep into his boyfriend’s back.

He wants to do nothing but to run his fingers across Harry’s naked chest as he rides him.  Louis was horny to say the least.

“Where’s Lily ?”

Louis groans but decided that he was just being a needy bitch, “ She’s upstairs. I think she’s up now… why?”

Harry turns to face his beautiful boyfriend. He wraps his arms around his lover’s tiny yet curvy frame and grabs a handful of his ass. Louis whimpers a bit instantly wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

 He loves when Harry holds him so firmly. He loved Harry showed his dominance.

“ We have a little surprise for you, Louis. It’s mother’s day after all. ” Harry presses a gentle kiss on Louis’ neck before nibbling on his skin. Louis angles his neck so Harry had full control of marking him.

Louis’ heart beat quickens and he wants Louis to bend him over their dining room table and fuck him. Harry was teasing him, it would be the least he could do. Right?

“ Don’t worry love, we will do some hanky panky later but this is important to us.”

Louis slaps his lover’s chest, “ Fuck you  Harry. Do you want me to see me naked or do you want to sleep on the couch ? Because  honey  you have to pick one.”

Harry just laughs at him and leaves him alone in the kitchen.

 _Fucking dimpled ass bitch_ , Louis thinks.

Louis hears Lily calling him to come in their living room. He meets his daughter and boyfriend with smiles on their face.

Lily has a present in her hands and he smiles back at her. He told her that she shouldn’t get him anything for mother’s day but the girl got him something. She was just like him, did what she was told not to.

Harry just takes out his iPhone to capture this beautiful. He knew that Louis was going to be surprised and he needed to record it to send it on their Tomlinson-Styles Whatsapp group.

“Darling, you honestly didn’t have to get me anything.” Louis takes the present from  Lily’s hands and embraced the little girl,” You know how I feel about mother’s day, Lily and Harry I thought I made it clear that we shouldn’t celebrate it.”

Harry pauses recording for a moment and looks at his Louis,” Baby, I know how you feel about today but really wanted to do this for you and me also. Louis, you just do so much for us and we love to celebrate and honour you as much as we possibly can.”

Louis kisses Lily forehead and sits on the couch. Harry starts back recording and Lily jumps on the couch to sit next to her papa. She wraps her arms around Louis, squeezing him a bit but he doesn’t mind.

Harry bends down to get the perfect angle to film. He needed it to be prefect Louis . Harry calls his daughter to come over and hold his phone.

Louis finally rips the wrapping paper off.  He raised his eyebrows in confusion when he sees a blank white box. He looks at Harry who nods at him to open it.  Lily is behind the camera unable to contain his giggles.

Louis opens the box slowly to reveal a pastel pink photo album and an envelope. He rips open the envelope and finds a letter from Lily.

 

 

 

_Dear Papa,_

_Papa I love you lots. Thank you for being the best papa and mummy in the world. I love you    so much Papa. I love your cuddles and when you feed me candy when daddy isn’t looking._

_Shhhh don’t tell daddy._

_Papa, daddy says he loves you till the moon and back but I think I love you moreeeeee. Papa I love you I love you so much papa._

_Oh papa, daddy says you have to you look up at him now and try not to cry !_

_Love you more than daddy,_

_Lily-Rose Tomlinson_

 

 

Louis looks up to see Harry down on one knee with a ring in a box. Louis wants to run away and cry. Lily zooms in just like her daddy thought her.

Harry feels the sweat forming on his back. He hopes Louis does not notice it. Harry has been planning this for months now and he just hopes he could finally make Louis his.

Harry takes a deep breath in and exhales while he grabs Louis’ left hand with his, “ Louis baby, we have been through a lot and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I still remember when I met you in the X-factor washroom and pissed on your shoes. You laughed at me and asked me to sign an autograph for you.  I remember calling my mother and telling her afterwards that I found the love of my life but I fuc-messed it up really bad. It was like fate was on my side when I bumped into you at Uni and we became roommates. You did not do any of the washing up or cleaning, and I pretty much believe Lily would be dead if it wasn’t for me. And I wouldn’t change it for the world. ”

 

The tears are forming in Louis’ eyes,” You’re such an asshole, you know?”

Harry just smiles and kisses Louis’ hand, “ When I told the lads that we wanted to have a baby. They thought I was a mad to have a child with one of my best mates. It didn’t help that I had a massive crush on you also and it you were just using me for my good looks and Niall for introducing us. Niall told me to add that by the way.  We started dating when you were two months pregnant with our baby girl in your belly and I made a mistake for not asking you to marry sooner. I guess I felt like you deserve someone better than me, but I was dumb because you could have been mine and I would’ve been yours. My mother said that you will know when you met the one the moment you realise that you can’t live a second without that person and Louis, you are that person.  You are my angel, my sun , my sunshine, the mother to our child and my best friend. Can you please make me the happiest man alive by letting me steal your surname and replace it with mine? “

Harry slips on the wedding band on Louis’ finger.

Louis stares at it in disbelief; Harry just asked him to marry him.

He nods unable to form any words.  Harry just asked him to marry him on mother’s day.

“ Papa, say yes please. “  Lily says wanting to put her input in it.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and stands on his tip toes to kiss his lover,” Yes I’ll marry you, Harry Styles but I have a surprise to tell you that I was waiting to tell  tonight. I don’t know how break it this news but I’m just going to say… I’m eight weeks pregnant, baby. “

“I’m going to be a daddy again? “ Harry asks blushing a bit before kneeing to plant kisses all over Louis’ tummy, “ Lily love , you’re going to be a big sister.”

The little girl shrieks in joy as she ran to her fathers. Louis covers his ears, his daughter was loud.

Lilly gently pats her papa’s tummy, “ It’s papa’s day, daddy. “

“ Yes it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it.


End file.
